


Long Live the Demon.... Queen?

by Small_myth



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Character Bashing, F/M, Other, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_myth/pseuds/Small_myth
Summary: On that fateful day in Boston the demon king was born. But what if it wasn't all that simple? What if there was more that meets the eye? What if the ruler... was born as a girl?
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Ken Murata
Kudos: 6





	1. Journey to the Other World and I'm a WHAT?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the series of Kyou Kara Maou! The only thing I do own is my original character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of it all

A/N: I don't own the series Kyou Kara Maou! But my original character(s)

A/N: I did some re-editing to this chapter

**Note: **There's a reference to another anime, can you find it? ;)

**Chapter 1: Journey to the Other World and I'm a WHAT?**

_ ***Cyan's POV*** _

It was an ordinary day, but little did I know, at how extraordinary it would become, and how the results would effect myself. My name is Cyan Diamond Shibuya, I'm the middle child, and I swear I was cursed with the WORST family in existence. Before you all scoff, see it through my eyes, and you will understand at the reason why. I have two brothers, the oldest is an [expletive] disgusting otaku, my younger brother is obnoxious, our mother is a complete *bleeping* moron, and our dad chooses to be a complete sack of shit. Let me explain in more detail as to what I mean. Shouri the oldest constantly whines and complains that we refuse to call him 'Onii-chan', he actually wants us to act like his disgusting 2D characters, and he can't understand why no girl wants to date him( he's an utter LOSER). Yuuri who I enjoy calling 'Urine' instead, is completely obnoxious with a short temper, he's such a weenie it's unreal, and what's worse is that... we're actually twins. Fraternal twins but twins none the less, we both have black hair and eyes, but my hair is a couple of shades darker, and my eyesight is 30/20. Our 'mother' Miko is a complete moron, she actually insists on being called Jennifer, because a RANDOM COMPUTER PROGRAM **'told' **that's what her name should be, and what's more she chose to deny my existence in the family. Miko always said she wanted a daughter, to which she hypocritically ignores her daughter... myself, when we were toddlers 'Urine' got to wear pretty dresses, and I could only wear ill-fitting clothes. Daughters are normally closest to their fathers, but not in the case of our dad Shouma, like our mother he didn't want anything to do with me, and I feel the exact same way. Upon the day Urine and I were born, our 'parents' refused to even name me, hell they even denied my birth, and if it wasn't for my godfather uncle Bob... I would have remained nameless. Uncle Bob is such a mystery, he seems older than what he appears to be, Miko said the reason Yuuri is named as such, was due to the guy in the taxi cab, said in his homeland Yuuri means July, I checked out all languages, and surprise surprise there was no such word exists. Like I said my mother Miko, is a complete fucking idiot, and sad to say I'm her offspring. As for myself I'm of the said following, I'm a short-tempered girl who curses like a sailor, a master of several martial arts, an elite fighter in weaponry, and somewhat of a jack-of-all trades. I have a strong sense of justice, but unlike Urine I do my best to do the right thing, and other times I just look for a fight or fifteen.

_'Hello opportunity'_

"Just because you got into that fancy high school..." a punk stated

"HEY! UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR ASSES TO GET KICKED BY A GIRL PISS OFF." I yelled

The more she thought about her 'family', the more it enraged her, until the desire to hit something or someone, struck like a raging tsunami, and said targets were four gangster-wannabe males. Said boys were picking on a younger boy, who Cyan instantly recognized as Ken Murata, like herself he also went to a prestigious school with a scholarship, something she prided on heavily, and Urine barely managed to get into a slightly better than average school. Giving a slight nod, walking towards the four boys, she cracked her knuckles, and in a 180 twist politely told them to leave Ken alone or face the consequences. They laughed before stating at their plans for her, screams filled the air, as one of the boys who threw a punch, was pile drive onto the ground, and another was jump-kicked into the face **hard**. Another one's left ribs were cracked, while the fourth's right ribs were cracked, screams cried out as certain acupuncture points were hit, and worst of all their nether regions were hit with a devastating blow. Seeing the damage was done, did Cyan brought out her phone, calling for an ambulance, and stopping the guys from leaving. The paramedics couldn't believe a word, as the patients were babbling about a 'demon', stating that the girl who called was 'evil incarnate', and Ken than spoke up. Stating at how hypocritical it was of them, as they were trying to literally beat him, before they set their sights on Cyan, and she revealed her backpack held metal plates. Waving goodbye to the paramedics, they started to walk down the street in silence, and finally did Cyan look at Ken with remorse.

"Sorry that you had to witness that." Cyan said "I guess I should have left two of them for you to deal with." she snickered

"Are you always this cocky?" Ken asked

"Only on tuesdays and whenever handsome guys are around." Cyan said

"What got you so pissed off?" Ken asked "I noticed you were angered before the fight even started." he continued

"My family." Cyan stated

"What did they do this time?" Ken asked rolling his eyes

"You want me to elaborate or the basic rundown?" Cyan asked

"Elaborate please." Ken said

"Refusal to act like 2D which results in anger from the bastard, toddler-fit temper tantrum from the weenie, moron is pissed because of my reaction to her actions, and useless man is just useless. Shouri demanded I call him 'Onii-chan', which I flat-out refused, because I will never cater to his disgusting otaku habits, and he's angry as hell because of it. Yuuri threw a fit for a toddler, because I took his new video game away, due to it was purchased with MY money that was stolen, and managed to re-sold it. Miko is pissed because I did it, she claimed that I had no right to do so, even though I pointed it out that she clearly stated she STOLE my money, and bought the game with it. She went on at how they deserve nice things, before wishing she had a daughter, and once again FORGO that she even gave birth to me. Shouma basically agreed with Miko, acting like she had the right to my hard earned money, the cash I earned from my part-time job working at Harrods, and practically stated that I was the stain of the family." Cyan decreed "In a nutshell that's basically it." she continued

"I see but there's something else on your mind, isn't there?" Ken asked

"It's about Miko... lately she and Shouma have been talking, in fact it's been the conversation for the past couple of weeks, she keeps saying stuff like 'I wonder when it will be' or 'what it's like over there' or 'I can't believe it my child', and Shouma answers 'It will probably be different to what their used to/ it shouldn't be too long now'." Cyan said

"What do they mean?" Ken asked

"I don't know but I've heard Urine's name popping up during the said conversations." Cyan said

_ ***Snicker*** _

_ ***Ken's POV*** _

"Nice outfit by the way." I said

"Thank you and I made it myself." Cyan said

I watched as Cyan did a little twirl, in her black dress, it was gothic lolita dress, and from what she told me the style was called 'Classic Eglantine'. If anyone from the Shin Makoku saw her, she could be taken as their queen, and ironically enough to her parents... she was. In my first life, I was a great sage, the personal adviser to the king of Shin Makoku, and I still remember when I met the two Shibuya siblings. It was second grade when I met them, they had just moved from New York to Japan, needless to say that I was disgusted, and that was due to Cyan being bullied for not knowing any japanese. I soon learned that no one bothered to teach her, when she tried to get lessons, Cyan was punished for it, and was constantly mocked. I gathered enough evidence, showed it to my mom, who informed the school board, and those who did the bullying got in trouble big time. Surprisingly enough all it took, was some Mozart and some repetitions, before she got a firm grasp on the language, and what's more is that I taught her 'Yuuri is actually short for urine'. Needless to say that she laughed her butt off, we became rather good friends, cracking jokes in and out of class, and always making up if we have an argument. The moment I saw her, I knew that Cyan was the one, contrary to what her parents thought, and only told my doctor about it. I highly suspect that my doctor told Bob, who took Cyan under his wing, who spent most of her childhood training, and the rest they say is history. I waved goodbye to her, as she headed back in the opposite direction, in just a few moments I cry, and followed by a splash.

"God save the queen." I whispered "I'll you soon again Cyan and looking forward to the changes of Makoku too." I continued

_ ***Cyan's POV*** _

To think I had such a productive day, at school I gotten perfect marks on my tests, our teachers gave out no homework, and in Home Ec I got to change clothes. After school as I walked home, beat some punks black and blue, chatted with my friend( secret crush) Ken Murata, and continued to head for home. Now because of a klutz moment, I fell into the river, what's more is that I got sucked up in a vortex, and found myself wet... in a far off land. I quickly came to two logical conclusions, it was either a dream, or I transported to another world, and upon pinching myself it was clearly the latter. My inner fan-girl was squealing, this was just like my beloved isekai mangas, as I stood up I noticed a girl walking nearby with a basket containing purple fruit, and upon approaching her she seemed to be scared of me. Crying out to someone, she ran towards the villagers, each holding a farming tool, and I knew a fight was coming on. Using my bag as a shield, I managed to deflect the rocks, just as I was about to go on the offense, I heard the whinny of a horse, and looked up to see a blond hair man... who looked like a football player. The man seemed shocked, when I made a curtsy, silently thanking uncle Bob, and for Countess Rose's ever patient teachings.

"Thank you very much, I'm sorry that I frightened the villagers." I said solemnly "Are you the lord of the land?" I continued curtsying

"{So the demon knows manner}" Adalbert said

"Ow! What the... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH." I cried out

"Of all places why did he appear here?" a man wondered

"It's a bad omen we should get rid of him." another man said

"That should have done it. You should be able to understand me now." Adalbert said smirking

"As fucking painful as that was, I must thank you again... so thank you once more for the help." I said "I clearly heard you from over there, I'm a GIRL NOT A BOY, and I can prove it too." I snapped

"What? Your a girl?" Adalbert demanded

"Look I don't know the customs or proper etiquette around here, where I'm from this would be considered sexual harassment, but in this case I'm gonna let it slide, and so put both your hands on my chest and squeeze." I instructed

Seeing as how he was still in shock, I placed the football player's hands on my chest, making them squeeze my breasts, and I could tell he was coming around. I giggled as his jaw just dropped, my size was somewhat bigger than most girls, which was a double edge sword for admiration, and jealousy from my female and male classmates. I wonder if Ken liked bigger chest girls like myself, or if he preferred them smaller, if it was the latter I could get surgery done, and began to curse out the villagers from their plans on selling me. The football player whose name, which I still didn't know, was telling the group that they could convince me to go along with them, since I didn't have a clue as to what's going on, I would but only if I was given a _full detail _of what's what, and that's when I heard more horses coming from behind.

"Yuuri! Yuuri!" Conrart called out

"Yuuri? Ugh! Does that guy seriously think I look like that little shit of a younger brother of mine?" I spat "My name is Cyan." I snarled

"Humph! Here comes trouble." Adalbert said "Cyan, eh? Cute name." he said

"Please be careful." I begged "If you take out the leader I can take out his two flunkies." I stated

As the three riders approached, I heard the leader telling the other two, to just drive the villagers away, and I was kinda surprised at that. Before anymore words could be said, I turned to the villagers, commanding them to flee at once, and was glad that they listened. From there I took out my Tanto blade, a sound from above had me look up, where I saw the strangest sight, it was a skeleton, and with wings to boot. Was it an angel of death or something? Quickly shaking my head, I focused on the present, and assisting the football player.

"Make it three flunkies in total for a total of seven asses that are gonna be kicked by me." I said pointing up "Here they come." I muttered

"Get away from Yuuri and I mean now Adalbert." Conrart ordered "Adalbert von Grantz why do you approach the national border?" he ordered

"So Lord Conrart Weller does Mr. Brave still choose to hang out with cowards?" Adalbert asked sarcastically

"Time for me to make my move." I muttered

Before I could make such a move, I was grabbed from behind, and found myself lifted into the air. However shock turned to anger, remembering my self-defense lessons, I wiggled as hard as I could, and flipped my legs over my head. Where I hit the skeleton in the head, despite the repetitions it refused to let me go, soon after the fight between Adalbert and Conrart was over, knowing he was outnumbered did Adalbert retreated, and before he did he called out to me than rode off. Down below I could clearly hear, Conrart Weller ordering the troops, as to not chase him too far, and that getting his majesty to safety.

"Be brave I'll rescue you soon." Adalbert said

"Be careful Adalbert." I called out "Rescue me? I just want some honest answers. Why did Conrart think I'm Yuuri? What the hell do they want with him? Is there some elaborate ruse to use him? What's with that majesty bit?" I wondered

*Clack clack clack*

"My apologizes for attacking you when you were taking me out of the fighting." I sincerely said

The flying skeleton couldn't give me answers, thankfully the 'ride' was a short one, it had put me down, and no sooner did I found myself on a horse. This time I was riding with Conrart, it was starting to get dark, when we came to the village, and unlike the previous one... this was clearly more poorer. Inwardly I wondered at what could be done, to better help the people here, soon we arrived at one of the better houses, and a man ran out the door. Calling me 'your majesty', Conrart did the same thing, and the said man introduced himself as Gunter von Christ stating that it was an honor to meet me( they still didn't know I wasn't Yuuri).

"Ow!" I said

"Your majesty are you alright?" Gunter asked

"I think I know what's wrong, your rear end hurts because this was your first time riding a horse." Conrart said

"He hasn't ridden before? You mean to say that elementary education no longer provides horseback lessons? How could the Great One send him to such an odd world?" Gunter wondered

_'He? Jeez these guys sure need glasses as they can't tell the difference between a boy and a girl.' _I thought

"Far worse than that Gunter, von Grantz not only almost took him away, but even started to convince his majesty to join him." Conrart reported

"You mean Adalbert." Gunter stated "Your majesty were you harmed in any way?" he asked

"Other than getting rocks thrown at me by the villagers, Adalbert sent some sort of magic into my head, which was painful but got me to understand your language, and than Conrart and those two s-s-ACHOO... soldiers appeared." I said

"We'd best get you out of those wet clothes." Conrart said

*Moments later*

"Before anything more is said there's something I have to show you so close your eyes." I instructed

".............."

"Okay you can open them now." I commanded

"Y-Y-Yuuri." Conrart gasped

Once we entered the little hut, I instructed them to close their eyes, quickly I did what I needed to do, and upon opening them they both gasped out loud. As I stood before them, in all my naked glory, because I worked out a lot, I was pretty well toned, and I smirked at making Gunter blush super hard. Come to think of it, Conrart's face was really turning red, and was barely contain my giggling. Two grown men in their mid-twenties, getting all flustered over a girl, ignoring them I began to put my stuff close to the fire, and explain my identity to them.

"No! Not Yuuri but rather his older sister. My name is Cyan Diamond Shibuya and I'm the fraternal twin of Yuuri Shibuya." I explained "In case you don't know, fraternal means non-identical, and I'm older by 327 seconds." I continued

Right after introducing myself, I was wrapped up in a blanket, it was decided that explanations were in order, and from there it was decided that it was best to get the answers that I needed to hear. Apparently 20 years ago there was a terrible war, both sides had great casualties, and the soul of the demon king was sent to earth to protect it. A family was selected, which consisted to my surprise, a demon father and a human mother, and it turned out that it was my family was selected. Apparently it was Yuuri, who was to be selected, but joke's on them, as it looks like I'm the one, and I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE to let them to take it away from me.

"We were so certain since the Demon King possesses black hair and black eyes, though it's wonderful that your clothing is also black." Gunter said "Since those who wear black are either the king or equivalent to the king." he continued

"Sorry to burst your bubble but black hair and eyes, is a rather common genetic trait in japan, as for the dress itself, and I'm proud to say that you are looking at the girl who made it." I said

"But still the fact that you are able to speak our language, despite the rough handling of von Grantz, and it proves your our king... I mean queen." Gunter stated

"What's more is that we were certain that the one to inherit the throne was a boy. 18 years ago there was a terrible war, originally they were to be born in this world, and to save the king we sent it to the other world." Conrart said "I don't know what could have happened." he continued

"From what you told me I can think of three reasons. The first is when it was sent it was unknown that the woman would have twins, second the wrong woman was selected, and third the soul itself chose which infant." I decreed "By the way, who sent the soul to earth?" I wondered

"It was none other than myself, I was selected to bring the soul, put it in where the Maou would have loving parents, and your family was selected." Conrart explained

"Bullshit! Loving parents? They were only 'loving parents', if their children was either Shouri or Yuuri, and were hypocrites to all else." I snapped

"Your majesty what do you mean? Could you be more specific?" Gunter wondered

"During the entire 9 months, did Miko and Shouma denied they were having twins, despite the clear evidence via the sonograms, and on that day we were finally born. They straight out refused, to even give a name to their daughter, they literally told the obstetrician he made a mistake, and they only had one baby that day. If it wasn't for my own godfather uncle Bob, I still wouldn't have a name, or any such skills to speak of, and that's because neither of our 'parents' could bother to teach me. Jennifer I mean Miko... jeez I'm picking up her bad habits, is a hypocrite in all degrees, she completely denies having a daughter a.k.a. myself, and constantly stated she always wanted a daughter. When we were toddlers, it was Yuuri who wore dresses, while I only wore ill-fitting clothing that were almost too small to wear or too big, and all nice things belonged to my brothers or my parents. I practically wasn't allowed to have anything pretty, any new girly toys I had, were taken from me, and any jewelry gifted for me my mother claimed for herself. If I protested even once, I was slapped hard across the face, and Miko told me that my brothers were gonna be 'leaders' so they 'deserve' it. What's worse is how they still treat me, Shouri my oldest brother is pissed at me, because I flat out refuse to act like a 2D, and for his sexist fantasy." I spat out

"2D? What is 2D excatly?" Gunter asked

"My brother Shouri, plays these dating simulation games, they have these characters, and you can date or court them, and when they ask a question. Depending on the answer, the characters love for the player goes up or down, Shouri is an otaku, which mean he's obsessed in his interest of dating simulation games, and has demanded I act like a 2D character. Yuuri whose my younger brother/twin, is an immature weenie, just the other day he threw a tantrum fit for a toddler, and that's because I took his new video game away and re-sold it. The hard earned money I owned, had been stolen from my room, so I found out what it was used for, and I immediately took the game back. Miko our mother was pissed at my returning the game, since she stole my money, to buy Yuuri that game, saying that he deserved it, and once more wished she had a daughter. Again she denied given birth to me, Shouma our father agreed that Miko had the right to my hard-earned money, and basically considered me to the the stain of the family bloodline." I explained "What's more is how, they don't think they are in the wrong, for doing anything to me, and I have a couple of stories. Once I ran away from home for 3 days, it was a school week too, on thursday night when Bob came for dinner, Miko scolded me for being gone for minutes, and to her shock my teacher called stating I wasn't at school for 3 days. Uncle Bob than took me under his wing, he took me overseas, where I went to a private school for elementary, and later on attended an all-girl school. Thanks to my uncle Bob and my other teachers guiding me, I managed to become the person I am today, though as you found out I'm short-tempered, and I curse like a sailor." I continued

Soon there was a knock on the door, Conrart opened it up, where they were greeted by smiling children, and they wanted him to come play for a bit. He tried to protest, but a certain voice piped up, saying for him to go play, and to enjoy himself. Soon the laughter of children rang through the air, Cyan peeked out the window, watching as they played baseball, and remembered what it was like to play. She had joined her team a few years back, until the incident had happened, which resulted in a serious investigation, and the coach was fired. Seeing her deep in thought, Gunter asked what her majesty's mind, shocked beyond words upon finding out, and disgust was clearly shown on his face. When he returned did Conrart wondered at what happened, as the hut was thick with tension, yet Cyan was peacefully turning over her drying clothing, and Gunter's face was filled with murderous intent.

"Hey Conrart I have a question for you." Cyan said

"What is it your majesty?" Conrart asked

"Does the word Yuuri mean July in this world?" Cyan asked

"Yes! When your mother was about to give birth, I told her this in the taxi we rode together, and she made me your brother's godfather." Conrart explained

"HA HA HA HA HA! So... so that means your the one, the one who's responsible for the **20%**** percent **of 'Yuuri is short for Urine'." Cyan laughed "Oh man I can't wait to tell Ken this, he'd probably want your autograph." she continued

"OH SHIT!" Cyan yelled out

"Your majesty what's the matter?" Conrart said

"I just remembered that I'm scheduled to work the day after tomorrow and I'm so close to making my latest big purchase too." Cyan explained "Just how am I gonna return home to earth?" she wondered

"Cyan this originally is your home and your world." Conrart said

"Your majesty just where is it that you are employed?" Gunter asked

"I work at Harrods which is an upper class department store, the benefits and employees discounts are amazing, a good part of my wardrobe, minus some clothes come from Harrods, and I work as a part-timer. Mostly I work in the perfume, fine jewelry sections, and customer service. I make good money in the summer, since that's when I'm scheduled the most hours, a lot of us part timers, are either high school or university students, and sometimes my coworkers and I head for karaoke/booze after work. The big purchase I was making, is none other than an electric three-wheeled scooter, so I could drive it around town, and not worry about needing a ride." Cyan said


	2. The Arrival, A Dinner Party, and A Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving into her new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll most likely add or change a few things in this chapter.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter

**Chapter 2: The Arrival, A Dinner Party, and A Duel**

_*Cyan's POV*_

It was about an hour before the sun rose, to which we had woken up, had some breakfast, and making preparations to leave the village. If it wasn't explained to me yesterday, as soon as the guard was lowered, I would have pulled a runner, and try to find Adalbert. After all the horses were saddled, we immediately headed out, Gunter took charge of my bag, and I rode with Conrart. Before we left I managed to take one final look at the village, it was a refugee village, people were still struggling from the previous war, and I instantly knew what needs to be done. The moment I'm formally inaugurated, the first thing is to send out the necessary supplies for the said villages, lower the taxes for the people, make increases for education, and improvements on health. Of course another said issue, would be improving the relations in other countries, specifically the humans of this world, and that would be the hardest issue of them all. I than frowned at that, since coming here I know very little about the war, and how it got started in the first place. A war that never should have happened, it might be sappy thinking it, but without love and understanding... there wouldn't be much of a world, and I vow to be a far better ruler than my predecessor.

"Your majesty, is everything all right?" Gunter asked

"First off please address me as Cyan, since that's my name, and don't worry Gunter I was merely doing some serious thinking." I said

"Whatever were you thinking about Cyan?" Conrart asked

"Sending out the necessary supplies to the village we stayed last night, as well as the other refugee villages, lowering the peoples taxes, increases for education, and making improvements on whatever healthcare this world has. The moment I'm officially crowned, what I just listed, is what I want done, and plan to do." I decreed "In the world I was born in, it happens all the time, where the leaders of the country, hurt the very people of their lands, and I refuse to ever act like that." I explained

"What about the kingdom's defense?" Conrart asked

"We will _never _allow anyone to invade the kingdom, be it outside or inside forces, and at the same time we will _never _invade other lands. The use of force, should only be our very last option, and you can call me stubborn but I refuse to change my mind." I ordered

"We completely understand... Stubborn." Conrart said laughing

"OI!" I said

_'Your majesty even though, you have yet to take the throne, already your acting like a true and caring queen, and I can't wait to see what other developments lie ahead. As your adviser and tutor, I vow to be by your side, until the end of my days, and even then I will never leave your side' _Gunter thought

The other soldiers couldn't help, but snicker at Cyan's indignant look, to which she cracked a grin, and laughter was their companion. As the soldiers regaled with tales, of losing bets when they were in the academy, how bad at cards some of the soldiers were, and they were surprised when Cyan revealed her old nickname to them. Where she studied overseas, in the other world, her classmates gave her the nickname 'Simple', due to her day dreamy look, and Cyan would either outwit or find a solution each and every time. One time her classmates, decided to play a joke on her, by putting up a phony notice, that read the new school governess wanted to hear her musical skills, and she quickly turned tables. The group learned, about some of the quirks, of their new queen, and one was a photographic memory. Cyan in turn learned, that Gunter was her tutor/adviser, and that Conrart was the head of the army and her personal bodyguard. The latter revealed he had, two half-brothers both who were currently, at Cyan's new home Blood Pledge Castle, and the their names were Gwendal( oldest) and Wolfram( youngest). Despite the asking, Conrart never spoke what they were like personality-wise, so Cyan had no clue if she would like them or not, and wondered if he was ever in the same situation she had been.

"So your a middle child like me, it must have been tough at times." Cyan said

"Us brothers did have our fights sometimes." Conrart confessed

Conrart couldn't help but smile sadly, it was supposed to be a loving family, the future ruler was to be born in, and yet that 'loving family' was hypocritical. It seemed strange that he considered it a good thing, for Cyan rather than being hesitant, she took the challenge head-on, and with a refusal to back down. He listened at her questioning Gunter, about what the written language looked like, the basic geography of the country, and couldn't help but laugh at the 'my ass is gonna be just one big bruise'. Hours had clearly passed, Cyan silently wondered, at how much longer the trip would be, her butt was beyond sore, and she was getting really thirsty. Political studies, military combat training, charm school, and battle and strategy tactics... why did she never incorporate horseback riding?

_ ***Cyan's POV*** _

_'Getting pretty thirsty. I wonder if we can stop for a quick drink?' _I thought

"Here you are your majesty." a little girl said

Just as I was about to ask Conrart, if there was such a place, a purple haired girl came running up, with a cup of cold water, and I sincerely thanked her. After riding for so long, until who knows we get to our destination, getting a refreshing drink sounded heavenly, and it seemed like the heavens answered my wish. It might sound totally cheesy, but a little girl angel appeared, with beautiful purple hair and eyes, and she offered me the cup of water. I'm a little shorter, than Urine so I had to stretch a little, and in a few moments I finished the drink. The little girl giggled a bit before running off, for as long I can remember, I always was able to sense feelings in a way, the girl clearly had no intentions of harm, and I knew I was going to get lectured.

"Thank you very much it was perfect." I said smiling

"In the future don't eat or drink anything we haven't prepared." Gunter lectured "You never know who is to be trusted." he continued

"I solemnly agree with Gunter." Conrart said

"I had no doubts about that girl. If I did I _never _would have drank the water." I said "It was officially discovered last year." I continued

"Last year? Your majesty what do you mean?" Gunter wondered

"I am an empath, which means I can sense the emotions of others, I had this ability ever since I was little, and I sensed the clear intentions of that little girl. When I turned 14 last year, my mental test revealed I was an empath, and apparently discovered to have some foresight as well." I explained "Never be surprised, if I suddenly order for you and the army, and send you off to either bring or evacuate the citizens from their homes." I decreed

"When I do it basically means that trouble will be heading in that area, and as queen my top priority is the health and safety of the people." I exclaimed "Speaking of the people... are we almost there yet?" I asked

"Almost we just have to make a quick stop and than we'll be on the road again." Conrart said

The quick stop was used, to refresh the horses on the journey, most everyone sat down, except for myself due to the pain, and surprisingly Gunter as well. As I continued to rub my butt, I soon learned about some of the skills demons have, apparently they were able to invoke incantations, and it was mostly used in battle. Conrart who was listening, informed that he didn't have any said skills, though his swordsmanship was top rank, and that he looked out for the common people. Hearing about that made me think, if something happened to me, Conrart would do well as the next demon king, and soon it was time to head back on the road. Except this time we had an extra horse which was black, seeing my slightly confused look, Gunter explained that I would be riding this horse to the capital, and that I need to project a confident image to my people.

"Confidence I have plenty of, not so much as the height, and I'm gonna need some help getting on this horse." I stated "I do have two questions though Gunter." I continued

"What are your questions your majesty?" Gunter asked

"What's the name of the horse and is it a male or a female?" I wondered

"It's a male but it doesn't have a name." Gunter said "Would you like to name it?" he asked

"I would and I have the perfect name for it." I said "From now on horse your name is _Raiden_." I continued smiling

It just took a couple of instructions, but I managed to get the hang of it, one of the things I planned to do, was go out on Raiden as much as possible, and I couldn't believe how big the capital was. Conrart told me that the name, was The Great Demon Kingdom for short, as the name was really long, and upon entering people handed me bouquets of flowers. It made me feel like a rock star, or as an opera singer, I sincerely thanked the people, and with bouquets in hand we continued to ride. Once at the castle I planned to get vases, put them in my new bedroom, and later preserve them as a reminder of this very day. However at that moment, I saw a man who clearly had ill-intentions, though he may seem pleased at my arrival, and the aura of greed surrounded him.

"Whose that in front of us?" I asked

"That sire is lord Stuffel von Spitzweg, he is the older brother of the former demon queen, he abused his position, while serving as the de facto monarch, and lost his power when she renounced the throne." Conrart spat "He'll probably try to embrace himself to win over your favor." he continued

"But don't worry sire, we're keeping an eye on him, we don't intend to do what he likes, and Gwendal and Wolfram feel the exact same." Gunter said

"Good! I have no intention of going easy on him either, he tries anything funny, and I will personally make his life a living hell." I decreed

_ ***Fweeeeet*** _

Just than a bee decided appear, which ended up spooking Raiden, until I gave a sharp whistle, and it calmed him down. I sincerely apologized to the people, calling out if anyone had been hurt, thankfully there were no injuries, but a mild scare, and finally we were in front of the castle. It was called Blood Pledge castle, due to the first demon ruler, making a pledge in blood, and that as long as he lived neither the kingdom nor castle would ever fall. Upon arrival I felt rather impish, before jumping off my horse, in a series of flips, and landed on my feet. There was a stern looking man, who was rather surprised, even more so when Gunter asked if I was alright, and he couldn't believe it.

"A 9.5 landing per the norm." I said

"Your majesty are you all right?" Gunter asked

"Majesty? No way." Gwendal said

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Cyan Diamond Shibuya, I am the new Demon Queen, and _yes way_." I said curtsying

"Don't tell me she's the new demon queen?" Wolfram demanded

"First a stern no-nonsense soldier and now a Little Lord Brat who doesn't fucking believe me. The former must be Gwendal and I bet the little lord brat is Wolfram a.k.a. Conrart's half-brothers, am I right?" I said

** _*A short while later*_ **

_'So this is the royal's private bath, it's good to be the queen, and I really lucked out. It was also nice, for them to air out the room, since there was that odd odor, and I'm also glad of my strange habit. It's a good thing I used my own shampoo and body wash, which I had in my bag, since I don't really trusted what's in those bottles, and the added fact it feels like a trap's been set.' _I thought to myself

"Well time to get out and get dressed." I said "Oh! Are you coming to use the bath? Don't worry about a thing since I was just gonna leave." I said

After quickly washing up, I spent some time to relax, just as I was about to leave, I heard someone entering, and as I turned I saw a tall blond haired green eyed woman. I thought it best to be polite, she than asked, if I was the new demon queen, and I felt disgusted at the seductive tone. I didn't want to say anything, but this woman sounded like a bunch of things, and not one of them was any good. My disgust grew bigger, when I saw the black dresses, laid out for me to choose, each of them had an extremely low neckline, and weren't my style. Thankfully one of the maids came in, with the dress I had worn today, and I quickly put it on. Once I had finished with my hair, Conrart appeared to escort me down to the dinner party in my honor, though it looked like a war room, I told him about the woman who appeared in the bathroom, and he seemed exasperated like he was used to it.

"Good evening everyone." I said

"Hmph." Gwendal said

"As you said before Cyan, this is my older brother Gwendal von Voltaire, and he is my younger brother Wolfram von Bielefelt." Conrart said

"I thought I told you to never touch me with your filthy human fingers, and I never considered you my big brother." Wolfram snapped "The very idea makes my skin crawl." he continued

"It's clear we won't get along well Wolfram, I will only tolerate you, and so I expect the same amount of tolerance." I decreed "I can't do more than tolerate someone who acts like both of my _own _brothers." I continue

"As I said earlier we all have different fathers, it's the reason why my name is Corart Weller, and I'm not one of the ten aristocrats. My father wasn't very distinguished except for his swordsmanship and that he was a human." Conrart explained

"And he was a hunk of stuff." Cacilie said

"Good evening mother." Conrart/Wolfram/Gwendal said

"Ooh Conrart you've gotten even more handsome than the last time I saw you." Celi flirted

"Oh Gwendal your frowning again that face is so unappealing." Cacilie said

Gunter must have noticed my confused look, he informed me that the woman was Cacilie von Spitzweg, the former demon queen, and I couldn't believe that she was my predecessor. I quickly schooled into my neutral look, it's the look where I lock my true intentions, and in this case thoughts. About some of the people I meet, certain events that taken place, and analyze the situations.

_'Looks like my first impression was right about her, she's nothing but a whore, it's beyond disgusting that she's actually flirting, and trying to seduce her own sons. How did someone like her get married? Wait! von Spitzweg? That means Stuffel is their uncle, who acted as the regent, and now the questions are... Why did she allow Stuffel so much power? Was she always this moronic? Does she have any other talent besides spreading her legs?' Did she ever manage to get an STD? Clearly she never bothered, to apply herself to the responsibilities of what a queen must do, and couldn't be bothered with what she probably thought was trivial.' _I thought

Thankfully the food had arrived, once seated we began to eat, Cacilie told me she was happy, that I was going to take the throne, and she was free to indulge in her hobby. Which turned out searching for 'free-love', she told me not too worry, as her older brother, and her sons would help me. That's when Wolfram spoke up, stating his refusal to help me, and wondered if I was even worthy of becoming queen.

"Sending out the necessary supplies to the refugee villages, lower the taxes for the people, increases for education, and improvements on the health." I solemnly decreed "These are but the first of what I plan to do, I hope Wolfram that you, and your brothers help me improve the lives of the our kingdom's citizens." I continued

"Since I was selected to be the new queen, I have vowed to do whatever it takes, in my power to help the people, and that **includes **the humans." I stated

Needless to say it was clear, that Gwendal and Conrart, had a new found respect for me, and so did Gunter. I also informed them that, it would take time, and lots of it to come to a mutual understanding with the humans. Thanking them for their future patience, as I was still young, I would have to rely on their wisdom, and their experiences to help guide me. Things gotten a little heated, when Wolfram insulted my mother, it was true I hadn't much love for Miko, and I kicked him where it hurts. Angrily he threw a knife down, to which I picked up, and than learned a custom... picking up a knife meant I accepted to duel him. Since I agreed to do so, I chose the time, and the place. Right after the dinner, Conrart took me out to the courtyard, where he found me a sword to use, and surprisingly a baseball and a couple of gloves.

"Dropping or picking up a knife means accepting a duel? Which mental asylum escapee came up with that?" I asked

"If the sword is too heavy tell me, I tried to find one as light as possible." Conrart said

"It's not too bad though, the grip reminds me of a professional baseball bat, and it reminds me of when I used to be on the team... before I quit" I said "Do you know of the baseball?" I asked

"Yeah I'm actually a Boston Red Sox fan". Conrart confessed "So why did you quit playing baseball?" he asked

"Really? I'm a Tokyo Giants fan myself." I said "Due to the increase in schoolwork, not too mention all the hours of my job, and my other extracurricular activities. I just didn't have the time, to continue playing baseball, and so I had to quit." I said

_ ***Next day*** _

"We have gathered here this morning, because the appointed time has come, with a duel between queen Cyan, and lord Wolfram von Bielefelt. The type of weapon will be decided by the queen, as she is the one who accepted the duel." Gunter stated _'Milady I contemplated all night, but I couldn't come up with any good ideas. I'm so sorry' _he thought

"Give it everything you got you two" Cacilie said

"I'm imaging you begging like a dog when this is all over. It made the wait absolutely delicious." Wolfram said grinning

_ ***Bleh* *Smirk*** _

"Why did you draw those lines on the ground and why are you taking off your clothes? Aren't we having a duel?" Wolfram demanded

"Of course we are and for this duel we will sumo wrestle, sumo wrestling just happens to be a national martial arts, and I plan on giving you a handicap in this duel. Since you never heard of sumo wrestling, where in contrast I have heard of it, but also am lousy at it, and I will now explain what it is." Cyan stated "Sumo wrestling is where two big strong men, tackle each other in the sumo ring, and wearing only a sumo belt. If you step outside the ring, or if any other part but the soles of your feet touches the ground you lose, and the moment Conrart blows the whistle is when we begin." she explained

"No way I refuse to take off my clothes." Wolfram said

"Fine keep them on little weenie." Cyan said

***Tweet***

_ ***Smack Crack Slap POW*** _

These were the very sounds, that resonated in the courtyard, many of the servants watched through the windows, and both fighters were equally matched. If it was Yuuri, he would have cheated, stating that there was no signal, and for Cyan she followed the rules. Wolfram had his strength, Cyan with her speed, and it seemed like the former was the victor. However with a tactical maneuver, it was clear that the winner of the duel was Cyan, while Gunter was congratulating her on her win, stating that it would go down as a heartwarming story, and Cyan stated that or it could be seen as a pretty funny joke. However Wolfram became enraged, drawing out his sword, which Conrart threw his own to Cyan, and once more did the two duel. The victory going to Cyan, until Wolfram conjured up a fireball, which got deflected hitting a nearby maid, and immediately did the skies darkened.

"You disgusting sack of fucking shit! Is this your idea of a duel? Harming innocent people for your sadistic pleasure?" Cyan demanded

_"You not only committed a reckless act, but far worse you purposely tried to endanger another one's life, and now an innocent girl has paid for your crime... JUSTICE BE DONE." Cyan decreed "Wolfram von Bielefelt I command you to change your ways at once." she commanded_

** _*Flash*_ **

_"Lord Conrart Weller you are hereby ordered, to take the best soldiers we have, and head to the north. You are to evacuate the citizens, bring them to safety at once, and than return to the village to apprehend the bandits." Cyan ordered "Remember I want those bandits and their leader alive." she continued_

"Your majesty your majesty" Gunter cried out

These were the very last words, that Cyan managed to hear before passing out...........


End file.
